


Beneath the Mask

by Hello_I_Exist



Series: Humans, Monsters, and the World They Know [1]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_I_Exist/pseuds/Hello_I_Exist
Summary: I'm Sorry.(Inspired by this: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VGrkb81WcwQ Give it a watch. It's good.)
Series: Humans, Monsters, and the World They Know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967080
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Beneath the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry.
> 
> (Inspired by this: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VGrkb81WcwQ Give it a watch. It's good.)

**MISSIONS**

**v Pull the needles. (99%)**

**MISSION PREREQUISITES:**

**\- (Optional) Kill other PK Love wielders (0/1)**

**\- Pull as many Needles as possible (3/4)**

**> Chimera Hunting (24%)**

**> Stop the Rebellion (23%)**

It was time to end this.

It heard the footsteps approaching.

Slowly, The Commander turned around.

And there _he_ stood.

The boy named "Lucas" stood before him, his other Party Members following.

They were opposites in every way.

The Commander would have hated him if he was capable of doing so.

For a moment, nobody moved.

Then, in a quiet voice;

"... Claus?"

**ERROR**

**MALFUNCTIONS DETECTED**

No, no, no! It didn't have time for this, it needed to fight, it needed to-

The Commander panicked and whipped his sword out, swung it in the familiar pattern, charged up his PSI, and unleashed pure lightning.

The electricity crackled and flashed throughout the Needle Chamber, rapidly striking at anything capable of conducting it.

Including people.

Its foes all went down in a single blow, not having expected the powerful attack, but the boy named "Lucas" stood, and-

_Shit, the badge-_

The mysterious badge reflected the lightning back.

But The Commander was used to being struck by electricity. Three years of flying near the Thunder Tower had conditioned it; it could take far more lightning than any other Chimera.

Still hurt, though.

It was pushed back, knocked onto one knee. But it stood again, reached behind itself, stuck its hand in the cannon, equipped it, and fired off a shot.

Its opposition quickly, with inhuman speed, dodged, and fired off a weak projectile of their own, glancing off of The Commander's Psionic shield.

"Lucas" winced; he quickly backed up, and pursed his lips.

"I don't wanna fight you. Please."

_please_

The commander ignored him.

The internal scanners were activated, and when coupled with other data, produced:

**Lucas Locke - Threat level 2/10**

**(Mission Target: Pull the Needles)**

**Powerful, but too weak-willed to use it. Capable of wielding PK Love. ELIMINATE AT ALL COSTS.**

~~**Crybaby.** ~~

It appears the Threat level had lowered since they had last fought.

No time for that, however. A perfectly executed sword swing was blocked by...

_Master Porky's Baseball bat._

Lucas flinched. "What did they _do_ to you?"

He sounded oddly angry. This does not match ~~his memories~~ the reports.

Pull back. Leap backwards. Throw out a PK Love B out as a distraction - predict a dodge - open fire on predicted location.

But he wasn't there. It appears "Lucas" tanked the hit, rather than dodged.

Lucas took the opportunity given, and lunged forward, swinging Master Porky's bat.

He tensed, ready to take the hit, but it never came.

"Lucas" had stopped, moments before his attack would have connected. His face had frozen in a grimace.

"... Why?" It was barely audible, even in the silent cavern.

Jab. Hit. What should have pierced right through the body instead glanced off the skin, leaving only a thin cut.

_please stop_

Swing. Block. Fire, point-blank.

Lucas was thrown backwards, landing on the ground, far away.

_please stop this_

... Who said that?

Glance around. Left. Right. Nobody.

Then who had spoken?

_can you hear me_

... A malfunction. That's all. It didn't matter how familiar the voice sounded. He could get it fixed later.

"Lucas" was on the ground. He was slowly sitting up, his chest heaving.

If he wouldn't fight, then it was time to end this.

PK Love Ω.

The attack laced through the air, toward his target-

"Lucas, look out!"

Lucas gasped, and-

"Wait, no-"

Somebody jumped in front of the attack and took it in place of Lucas.

His scanners automatically activated.

**Flint Locke - Threat Level 3/10**

**(Mission Target: Stop the Rebellion)**

**This man is the reason you are scared of campfires. Trauma never goes away.**

~~**You miss him.** ~~

... What?

"Flint" stood on shaking legs, clearly protective of Lucas. Perhaps because they shared a name?

He looked The Commander in the eyes. Why-

"Claus..."

**ERROR**

"Please..."

**ERROR**

"Try to remember... I've been looking for you for _so long-_ "

It was shouting. Why? It wasn't in pain.

PK Love Ω.

"Flint" was knocked unconscious.

_why_

"DAD!!"

Shit. "Lucas." It had forgotten-!

When it turned back towards "Lucas-"

His eyes were blazing. Cyan light, the color of PK Love, was radiating off of him.

He was staring directly at The Commander.

**"You..."**

The word was growled out. His face was a twisted amalgamation of hatred, anger, and pain.

"Lucas" lunged forward- it tried to fire a blast- the hand was knocked away- it swung with the sword- "Lucas" blocked- he swung- blocked- he swung- parried- and "Lucas" smashed a fist into its stomach.

It was thrown backwards.

Pain erupted throughout its body, and-

_Dragos were supposed to be kind, they were supposed to be big babies that liked to be rammed into, they were supposed to be- be- not this... THING, that attacked him with raking claws and stomping feet- his lightning powers barely hurt it, and suddenly, he realized how unprepared he had been for this when a massive claw tore his arm in half and took out his eye-_

This wasn't Lucas. This couldn't be him, not this vengeful beast that unrelentingly attacked him-

**Lucas Locke - Threat Level 11/10**

**(Mission Target: Pull the Needles)**

**When given a reason to fight, he is nearly invincible.**

~~**This can't be his little brother.** ~~

~~~~_lucas_

_claus_

_stop this_

_please_

The voice was near tears.

For a moment, The Commander wanted to listen.

But that was wrong. It didn't have wants.

Lucas's power instantly shut down. He slowly looked up, to the cavern ceiling.

With a quivering lip, he spoke just one word.

"... Mom?"

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**MALFUNCTION OVERLOAD**

The commander pushed Lucas away, but it was too late.

_claus_

_you and lucas_

_are **brothers**_

_To think we would be blessed with two children at once! I bet they'll accomplish things together that they couldn't alone._

_Well, I'm sure they'll argue a lot, too. But I can see them helping each other out when the need it._

_Lucas and Claus..._

_You know, I bet we'll mix them up a lot until they get bigger._

_Claus... And Lucas, huh..._

_How do you want them to grow up to be?_

_To be kind. Just like you._

_Oh! Well, I was going to say to be kind, just like YOU._

_Heh. Great. Then it's decided._

_Claus, Lucas..._

_Make us proud._

... He missed her so much. And he had never even known it.

**KEEP ATTACKING.**

A half-hearted shot that was barely aimed.

Lucas raised The Bat, and lowered it again.

Lucas was crying.

Where was mom?

...

In a shaky voice, he spoke.

"... Where's... Mom?"

Lucas had tears running down his cheeks.

So did himself.

"... Claus?"

He stared into Lucas's eyes.

He had his mother's eyes.

_Claus... You must be so tired._

> * * *

Mom stood in front of him, tears running down her face.

_Please... Remember who you are._

He stared at her. He felt so light. Like a weight he had never noticed had been lifted.

He distantly noticed his cybernetics were gone.

"Who..."

_Hm?_

"Who am I?"

_Oh, Claus._

She kneeled down. She looked both sad and proud at the same time.

_You're my pride and joy._

Hinawa - no, mom - spread her arms out, voicelessly asking for a hug.

> * * *

He stood across from Lucas in an empty cavern.

His sword was discarded.

He raised a hand and tore off his hand cannon.

He brought both hands up - one mechanical, the other organic - and slowly removed The Helmet.

He felt so light.

**KEEP ATTACKING.**

Okay.

He raised his hand and pointed two fingers at his brother.

For a moment, Lucas looked as though his spirits had been completely destroyed.

Then, sparks flew. Confusion.

The lightning began to charge.

Horror.

"Claus, no, wait!-"

He tore at his shirt, trying to remove the badge-

But the lightning shot out first. 

The mysterious badge reflected the lightning back.

The lightning hit.

> * * *

Hinawa spread her arms out for a hug.

Claus rushed forward to accept.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be a prequel to another story I thought of. You may or may not be seeing it soon.


End file.
